The New Generation
by ChloeMellark
Summary: After CF, Katniss & Peeta's child is the protagonist, in her POV. It's her 2nd reaping. She's lucky to have survived the first, does she in the second?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Wow, another THG fanfic from me, eh? That's something you dont see very often.**

**I just have one shout out to my beta, who I do know personally, and who is just fantastic. :) She reviews every story of mine and I just needed to ask her to check this one out. She agreed to Beta it and I love her for it.**

**The New Generation - Chapter 1.**

_**Prologue**_

_My name is Rue Francesca Mellark. My parents won the 74th & 75th Hunger Games._

_They have to watch me die from today._

_It is the 29th March, 2410. It is the day I enter the arena._

_It is the day where I fight to the death._

* * *

I wake up and throw the covers off of me. My silk blanket sticks to my skin. My face is dripping with thick sweat, and I stick to the linen bed sheets. I grunt loudly and throw myself onto the floor.

Walking into my huge bathroom; I see my mother has left me a dark blue dress, which matches my eyes. Along with some flat, blue, Capitol made shoes, and my matching sapphire earrings; the reason for my luxurious outfit – reaping day.

I walk into the sky bathroom, and hit the buttons on the shower for a lavender body wash and shampoo. I wash and massage my hair with a light honeysuckle conditioner. I press the button for the hairdryer and carry the clothes back into my bedroom.

I slip the dress on over my dry; but messy hair, and it just falls into place, shimmering like the bluest sea. I step into my expensive shoes, I feel like a princess, but a princess I am _not_! I slip my earrings in and apply some black liquid on my lashes, mum says it's called 'mascara' my mother can make her eyes look beautiful with it; but mine go cloggy and lumpy. My lashes seem to not want to spate.  
'Mascara' is made exclusively in the Capitol. But because mum and dad are just so famous back there, they get lots of things for free, by 'endorsing the product'.

I once did that, when I was about ten. Effie, my mum and dads' agent, said that a special girls company wanted me to wear their clothes, in a photo-shoot. I was such a hit with the Capitol people that I got asked to do it again and again. And Effie had all my pictures framed and they are all on the wall downstairs.

My aunt Prim comes into my bedroom and sits me down in front of my dresser, she smiles at me through the mirror. Her blonde hair hangs neatly in delicate ringlets, dangling below her shoulders. She raises her hand to my head and begins working my hair into twists, then pinning it up at the back. My jet black hair looks so sleek, pinned up into twists. After seeing my outfit, she chooses a big blue bow, and then fastens it to the back of my head. She grabs a mirror and shows me the back of my hair, I gasp; it looks so elegant. So lady-like. I look so much older.

"Thank you, auntie Prim," I whisper, still gazing at this amazing up-do.  
"No problem sweetie, Cinna is coming up to do your make-up," she tells me.

Cinna was my mum's stylist back when she did the Games, and he still is now, because they're such good friends. I remember my mum telling me that it was Cinna who made her name,  
'Katniss Everdeen – the girl who was on fire.' At school we still sometimes talk about Katniss Everdeen-the girl who was on fire, just because she played such an important part in her games.

She rebelled, she saved the love of her life by an act the capitol couldn't stop. She gave people a huge opportunity. She taught them that whatever happens, there is always a part of each person that can't be owned. But at school when we talk about it I always seem to blush, it's embarrassing to think of my mother as a strong, brave girl. Now she is still just as beautiful and...amazing. But in comparison, so different. And to think, Cinna caused all of that. Cinna also thought of my title, I am the Mockingjay Baby.

I remember my mum telling me that she and Dad started a rebellion, and my mum had to rescue Dad because President Snow took him away from her. But at school, I learnt so much more, that she is actually a hero. But she never likes to talk about it. I think it scares her. The rebels won in the end though, and my mum, Uncle Gale and Dad killed President Snow. He was an evil man though, so not many people miss him. We have a new president though – President Heavensbee. He was on the rebel team, and took over as president. We still have the Hunger Games, but two vicotrs are allowed to win, in honour of my parents.  
I suppose it is a change for the better, being that less people die, but I think that the Games should be stopped altogether.

I'm broken from my reverie by Cinna, who appeared with a black briefcase, that when he opens it, reveals a load of make-up.  
Again, I am sat down on my dresser, where Cinna begins his magic.  
He sees that I have put mascara on and tuts at me, telling me I should let him, and only him do the make-up.

Not everyone in District 12 gets the celebrity treatment. My whole outfit, excluding the make-up and hair, could feed a family in the Seam for at least two months, with more to spare. It sometimes makes me guilty.

My mother and my Uncle Gale lived in the Seam once, barely scraping by. Having to hunt illegally because both their fathers died in a mine explosion. It's not illegal to go over the fence now, so my mother and Gale like to teach kids to shoot, make snares and hunt.

I do my bit too, I tell people about the edible plants my mother taught me about, I give my friends food and money, even though mother warns me that people may like me for the wrong reasons if I do that. I collect strawberries and sell them for cheap prices and I also bake bread, to give out around the seam. I seem to have a knack at baking it. Father says I have the baker's hands, I am gifted. I just laugh though, obviously not.

"Is that okay?" Cinna laughs as I examine my makeup. I know Cinna's talent is amazing, but the make-up seems so much different today. My eyes have shimmery blue powder brushed onto them and my cheeks shine.  
"But won't everyone else be jealous?" I say, even though I am used to the fact people are jealous of me all the time.  
"It's not about them; it's about the Mockingjay Baby,"  
"Suppose," I say grimly, I don't feel myself today, I feel anything but.

I sit up tighter in my chair and lock my shoulders.  
"Do you want your mum?"  
I nod numbly. I feel like a baby today, maybe it's the fact I am getting babied. I don't feel right; it shouldn't be like this, it should be normal.  
But everyone knows one thing, victors children are normally forced into the Games. There is no denying it; I just have to be strong.

Two oily hands place themselves on my shoulders. They're warm, as if they have just been kneading dough. Bread. Dad.  
"Cinna and you mother are just having a little...chat," he stalls on the word chat, and I know it's something more serious. "Are you okay?" my father asks.  
There is something about him though, it's warm and open and kind. I love that part of him, so understanding. I looked into his blue eyes as if to say, what do you think, how can I be okay? But if he understood, I am sure he knew what I meant. After all, he has been in the arena before, twice. He should know the strange feeling churning inside my stomach.

He envelopes me into his strong arms, and I just let go. I don't cry, I just lose myself in the comfort of my dad's arms. After a while, I feel a second pair of hands on me, and instantly know it's my mother. She unlatches me from my dad and steps back, looking at me with such undying devotion in her eyes.

"Lets go, Rue," she murmurs, taking my hand and pulling me downstairs, dad following quietly behind us.

Most of my family are downstairs, Aunt Prim and Uncle Rory with my baby cousin Rose, Uncle Gale and Aunt Madge, with their son Luthar, who just happens to be my best friend, my grandma Everdeen and grandad Haymitch, grandma Mellark and grandad Mellark, as well as Cinna. They all look very grim, considering what day today is, I dont blame them.

Haymitch beckons for us to head over to the square, and we all trek over there. The adults beside Haymitch, Mum and Dad stand outside the fence, and I stand with the other fourteen year olds. Prim winks at me from behind, Rose sees and starts wriggling for me. My parents and Haymitch look very uncomfortable onstage beside Liffy, District 12's Escort, and Effie's daughter. Madge goes up onstage and does the usual ritual. She's the mayor now, her father passed away a few years ago.

Then Liffy bounds up to the podium, beside the reaping balls,  
"Ladies first!" She screeches, in her annoying Capitol accent. Liffy grabs a piece of paper, and the square goes silent.  
She unfolds the paper, and her face drops, "Rue Mellark," she reads out, with much less verve than she used before. As I make my way over to the stage, Prim bursts into tears and Madge runs off the stage. I stand proud, and don't cry, like my mum didnt.  
Liffy then reaches into the boys' reaping ball, and unfolds the piece of paper, "Luthar Hawthorne!" She says.

My 16 year old best friend is going into the arena. So am I.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? I would like some reviews, but first I think I'd better explain the relationships in this fic.**

**Katniss&Peeta are married, Rue Francesca Mellark is Peeta & Katniss's daughter.**

**Gale&Madge are married, Luthar Hawthorne is their son  
Haymitch&Mrs E are together but not married,  
Effie is the Family's agent, Liffy is her daughter  
Cinna&Hazelle are together but not married,  
Prim&Rory are married, Rose Katniss Hazelle Hawthorne is their daughter,  
Plutarch Heavensbee is the President,  
Madge is the Mayor of D12 because her dad died, and it was passed down in the family.**

**Thats it so far...I think :)**

**Click that button below guys,**

**You know you want to! **

** Click It**

** |  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Trying to update as soon as I can, but I've been really ill lately, so not been up to much, plus I have stayed in a cottage in Scotland that had no wi-fi. Hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I'm not gonna beg for reviews, I'll get them if you give them to me.**

**Recap on the relationships:**

**Katniss&Peeta are married, Rue Francesca Mellark is Peeta & Katniss's daughter.**

**Gale&Madge are married, Luthar Hawthorne is their son  
Haymitch&Mrs E are together but not married,  
Effie is the Family's agent, Liffy is her daughter  
Cinna&Hazelle are together but not married,  
Prim&Rory are married, Rose Katniss Hazelle Hawthorne is their daughter,  
Plutarch Heavensbee is the President,  
Madge is the Mayor of D12 because her dad died, and it was passed down in the family.**

**So there you have it, the relationships, now, on with the story!**

**The New Generation - Chapter 2.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Then Liffy bounds up to the podium, beside the reaping balls,_  
_"Ladies first!" She screeches, in her annoying Capitol accent. Liffy grabs a piece of paper, and the square goes silent._  
_She unfolds the paper, and her face drops, "Rue Mellark," she reads out, with much less verve than she used before. As I make my way over to the stage, Prim bursts into tears and Madge runs off the stage. I stand proud, and don't cry, like my mum didn't._  
_Liffy then reaches into the boys' reaping ball, and unfolds the piece of paper, "Luthar Hawthorne!" She says._

_My 16 year old best friend is going into the arena. So am I._

* * *

We are led into two separate rooms in the Justice Building, Luthar in one and me in the other.

I sit down on the plush velvet love seat, and the door opens, and my grandma Everdeen comes in, Haymitch doesn't, because he's going to the Capitol with my parents, to meet some of the other mentors that he knew, like my dad's best friend, Finnick Odair.

"Rue," she whispers, unable to speak anymore, so instead of talking she opts to envelope me in a bone crushing hug. Every word she's unable to say speaks volumes as we stay hugging for over a minute. She pulls back with tears in her eyes, and leaves the room, kissing me on the forehead as she does so.

I stand like a lemon, until the next two visitors come in. Prim and Rory with Rose. Prim already had tears streaming down her face, she looks so pretty in her pink silk dress. I imagine that this is what it would've been like when my mum went into the arena.  
"Promise me one thing, Rue," she says clearly, and I nod, and what I don't expect is what Rory says next,  
"Get you and Luthar out of that arena at all costs. Alive." I run at him and he scoops me up in his arms. Although I'm tall, I'm light too, and he holds me in his arms like I weigh nothing. Aunt Prim takes Rory's arm and looks at him meaningfully.  
"Bye Rue, make sure you keep that promise," he says as he puts me down. Prim hugs me close, and I don't realise that I am crying onto her pretty dress, until she steps back and I see the wet patches.  
"Come back, Rue. Rose needs a big cousin, who can do her hair and lend her clothes. I love you sweetie," she pushes a strand of hair back, and hugs me one last time. Rose tries to latch onto me, and it's just too much. I burst into uncontrollable hysterics at the same time as my baby cousin. Prim turns away with Rory and Rose, and leaves me be. My other grandparents came in to say goodbye, grandpa Mellark gives me cookies, Madge and Gale come in to see me off.

I imagine what it must be like for Madge and Gale, losing a son and a person who's practically their daughter. Madge runs at me and plants a huge kiss on my forehead, and Gale's eyes are red and puffy.

"I want to see you both on that hovercraft home," says Madge, looking me directly in the eye. I look right back,  
"I promise Madge," I say solemnly, and she bursts out into tears. She looks so frail, but yet so elegant, in her pretty white dress, and her sky high heels, but it must be that the thought of two whom she holds so dearly, having to go into the Games and fight to the death.  
"I know you will, sweetie," she cries, and Gale turns to talk to me,  
"Rue, come home. I don't want to have to cope with your mother going through the pain of losing a charge in the Games again, and it'll be worse because it's her daughter. You need to bring yourself and Luthar home."

As soon as he finishes, two peacekeepers order me out the back of the Justice Building, and into a sleek black car where my mother, Liffy, dad and Luthar are waiting.

As soon as the door slams shut, the car speeds away to the train station. My mother sees my puffy red eyes and attacks me with a face wipe. She caresses my cheek and leaves me be.

We all sit in silence until the door of the car is opened and we are ushered out. On the platform you can hear the sheer buzz of all the electric surrounding us. There are swarms of reporters, chattering about having a Victor's child in the Games. Liffy and Haymitch clear a path for us to get onto the huge train that would take us from District 12 to the Capitol.

After the doors slide shut, we all relax. Only for myself to get all het up again because we are going to the Capitol to take part in a vicious reality television programme, a show that the whole of Panem has to watch, not going to the Capitol to visit Effie, or do a photo shoot. I was going to the Capitol to _die._

That's the harsh reality. I already know what I need to survive, and it was another six days until I was going into the arena, and I _already know_ what weapons I need. What is wrong with me?

My mum takes me down the train and shows me where my room is.  
"Change, sweetie. I'll take your hair out," I open the door into my suite, and gasp. The room is bigger than my bedroom at home, and the bed is huge. I open a chest of drawers and find a pair of light blue jeans. I reach into another drawer and find a mass of blue tops. I opt for a woolly sweater, and open another drawer, in there is shoes so soft it feels like you're walking on air.

I shimmy out of my reaping outfit and throw on the new clothes and shoes. My mum sits behind me on the bed and starts letting my hair down. Hair grip after hair grip comes out of my head, and after the grips are all out, she brushes it through. She comes to face me and sweeps my fringe to the side, attaching the blue bow to keep it there.

"You're so beautiful baby," she coos, "You take after your dad," I laugh weakly as she grabs my hand, "let's go watch the reapings honey," and we walk hand in hand to the car where everyone else is waiting. I sit next to Luthar on the couch in the car, and he puts his arm around my shoulders and squeezes. I look up to him and smile. He's my best friend in the whole world. He even picked my middle name. My mum says we asked him what they should pick as my middle name, and he was shouting 'Fwan, Fwan' and so my mum said that my middle name was Francesca.

He looks down at me and smiles, and I shuffle further into him. Liffy switches the TV on just as the announcer, Claudia Templesmith comes on screen.

"Hi Panem, and thanks for tuning in!" she shouts, while her silver wig bounces. "We will now watch the reapings from each district."

District one's reaping comes onscreen. The girl is only 13, but she is twice the size of me. She is called Shyn. The boy is called Glym. He is 13. They are twins.

District two's reaping follows, the girl is sixteen, and is small and podgy, and the boy is 14, and is tall and lanky. Nothing like Cato and Clove, the two careers my parents had to face in the arena.

District three's tributes are both fifteen, the girl is called Enteelle, and the boy Teevee. District four's tributes are seventeen, and they are both breathtakingly beautiful. The boy has blond hair so white it looks almost clear, and the girl's brown hair falls in ringlets down her back.

District five's tributes are both tiny thirteen year olds. District six's tributes are very tall, district seven's tributes look hugely strong. District nine, ten and eleven's tributes look perfectly normal. Then there's me and Luthar, and then it cuts back to Claudia Templesmith.

"So there you are, Panem! Our tributes for the 90th annual Hunger Games!" she cries, and does a little happy dance on stage, "let's recap on all the tributes,"

"From one, we have Glym and Shyn, twins, 13 years of age," I look around the room and find my parents' eyes fixed on the television, probably making intricate calculations in their heads.

"From two, we have Shane and Sofis, Shane is 14 and Sofis is 16. From three, its Enteelle and Teevee, both fifteen, from four we have Fyn and Francis, both seventeen." I feel Luthar shift beside me, and notice he's staring at Francis, and I nudge him. He raises his eyebrows innocently, so I roll mine.

"From five, it's Grayce and Lea, Grayce is 13 and Lea is 13, from six, it's Lance, and Polé, both 16," after these, I just zone out, only to find that I have missed the entire programme when I come back to earth. I am in time to hear the Capitol anthem and see Claudia waving madly onscreen.

Everyone exits the room after that, to go and eat, but I just don't have the energy to eat anything. I find my mother at the table and kiss her cheek. I hug my father, Luthar and granddad Haymitch, and say goodnight to Liffy. I head back to my chambers, and hope to nap through the journey to the Capitol.

Chances of that are blown when after half an hour, my mother runs into my bedroom, waking me up.

"What?" I say, rubbing my eyes. Or at least I _try_ to rub my eyes when she pulls my fists down by my sides.

"We'll be arriving at the Capitol in less than an hour, Rue. You need to find a different dress in the drawers, but you can leave your hair down. I'll curl it for you," Mum orders. I jump out of bed and ransack the drawers to find another blue dress, that isn't too dissimilar to the one I wore earlier, except it is asymmetric with a ruffle strap. I pull on the same flat shoes I wore earlier too, and my mum sets about curling my hair. My make up is fine so she leaves that alone.

She leaves the room, and I follow shortly after.

We are all gathered in the main cart on the train. Luthar and I sit next to each other, holding hands, not as a romantic gesture, but Mum, Dad and Haymitch are whispering and throwing us worried glances all the same. I guess they'll be thinking that the Capitol might believe that we are another set of "Starcrossed lovers from District 12," We are all broken from the peacefulness of our reverie, when the door to the carriage opens and we are blinded by numerous flashbulbs.

So this is what it's like to be a District 12 tribute. This is what it's like to be a tribute full stop.

* * *

**So, chapter 2 is up and running.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**XO.**

**Chloe**

**xxx  
**


End file.
